helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Take Two!
Take Two! (formerly Take Three!) is a Hello! Project unit orginally consisting of Kamei Eri, Ishimura Maiha and Muramoto Chie. Originally being Take Three!, it became Take Two! when Ishimura graduated, and after Kamei's graduation, Hagiwara Mai replaced her. In December 2015, Muramoto announced that she group had official disbanded. Take Two's highest selling single is Wasshoi!Wasshoi! with 93,002 copies sold and their least selling single is Gambatte! with only 10,009 copies sold. Members Former Members *Kamei Eri (亀井絵里;' Light Green') - Former Leader, graduated December 15, 2010 *Ishimura Maiha ' '(石村舞波;' Dark Green') - graduated October 2, 2005 *Muramoto Chie (村本チエ;Dark Blue) - Former Leader, Left December 2015 *Hagiwara Mai (萩原舞; Light Blue) - Left December 2015 History 2004 - 2005: Debut and The Beginning of Take Two! (Post-Ishimura) April 1, the unit Take Three! was announced by Tsunku on the Hello!Project kids website. He said it will consist of Kamei Eri, Ishimura Maiha and Muramoto Chie. After Take Three! debuted in May 14th, 2004 with the song HAPPY PARADE, Kamei Eri became leader, and Ishimura Maiha was sub leader. Muramoto was chosen as the center of the group and sang the most in the singles. June 17, they released the single Yorokobi! July 4, Take Three! had its first solo live. Each member got to do a solo there. The solo concert upgraded Take Three!'s popularity. Also, during the concert, their next single "Ai Wo Tsuyoidesu", which Ishimura was center in. September 13, they released the single "Ai Wo Tsuyoidesu". October 5, Take Three! released "HEY!HEY!" which Kamei was a center in. January 16, Take Three! released the single "Genki Desu". After that, they had mini lives, but a new single was not released. September 13, after hearing Ishimura would graduate soon, Take three! released the single "UTAU!!",which had Ishimura and Muramoto as it's centers. After Ishimura's graduation, Take Three! became Take Two!, which Kamei announced at their first live without Maiha. December 21, they released the single "Care for you",their first single as Take Two! 2006 Take Two! announced that they were releasing a single called Kokoro Boy. June 12, they released the single, but the title was changed to "Watashi no Koibito". August 12, Take Two! announced they were going on hiatus to focus on Morning Musume, but said they would come back soon. 2007 In mid-early 2007,rumors started with reason why Take Two! went on hiatus. 2009 Febuary 11, Take Two reunited and released the single Happy Dance!. March 12, Take Two! had a concert with Buono!,at the end, Buono and Take Two! both sang Happy Dance. 2010 Take Two! announced the release of the single Don't be mad!. March 3, The single was released on Girls' Day ''and it was their first single without a dance shot. June 14,Take Two! had their first concert outside of Japan, which was in Italy, at Auditorio Pio. Kamei states that it was a full house. After Kamei's graduation in December, Muramoto welcomed a new member, C-ute's Hagiwara Mai. The single ''Ai?? ''was released shortly after that. 2011 Muramoto announced that she was changing her color,from formerly being ' Teal ' to '''Dark Blue'. Take Two! released the single Me vs.You. April 14, Take Two! had their first concert in Russia. June 11, Take Two! released the single HIMAWARI. July 30, Take Two! starred in their first drama, Joshiko-sei no Koi(School girl Love). The only Hello!Project members not featured in the drama were Suzuki Airi, Sayashi Riho, Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina, Sugaya Risako, Fukuda Kanon, Wang Dao Ming,and Wada Ayaka.The theme song for the drama was School Girl Love. August 1, Take Two! opened the channel Take123Channel. September 12, They released the single Mata Aimashou November 8, Take Two! starred in their first drama Joshiko-sei no Koi. 2012 January 1, Take Two! released the single "Gambatte!", which is their second highest selling single. Feburary 27, they released their first Double A-Side single, Non Stop Love/GOOD BOY. July 12, Take Two! announced that their 21st single will be coming out. The title was recently confirmed as "Wasshoi!Wasshoi!". Leader Muramoto said that they PV will come out on Take Two's Youtube account on August 29 and the single will be released sometime around September or October. Hagiwara announced that their 5th original album is coming out September 14, 2012,and it is titled Kokoro Boy. September 14, Take Two! released the album Kokoro Boy. October 22, Take Two! released the single "Wasshoi!Wasshoi!". 2013 At the Hello!Project 2013 Summer concert,Take Two! performed their 18th single,Sakebi,Susurinaki,Stomp ~Kodomo no Theory~,which is set for release December 6,2013. Also, Leader Muramoto announced the release of their sixth album'',6 ABRACADABRA!. June 12, Take Two! participated in the Paris Anime Expo, alongside AKB48, Tokyo Girls' Style, BABYRAIDS, and Linda III Sei. 2014 April 15, Take Two! released their final single "Watashi ga Yaritai Subete! / Hitotsu, Hitotsu, Hitotsu KISS". 2015 December 9, 2015, via Muramoto Chie's blog video message, she had announced that Take Two! had disbanded, due to both members being busy with other activities. Performances Outside of Japan *June 14, 2010 - Italy, at Auditorio Pio *April 14, 2011 - Russia *June 12, 2013 - France, at Anime Expo in Paris Discography Albums *2004.07.21 Take Three Is Here! *2005.05.16 Arigatou Seishun! *2006.02.17 Welcoming Take Two! *2009.01.11 Natsu party! *2012.09.14 Kokoro Boy *2013.12.13 6 ABRACADABRA! Mini Albums *2011.12.20 A New Generation Compilations *2004.6.19 W and Take Three Best! *2011.7.29 Take 1,2,3 BEST! Music Video 2009 ~ 2011 Singles *2004.05.14 HAPPY PARADE! *2004.06.17 Yorokobi!! (''Joy) *2004.09.13 Ai Wo Tsuyoidesu (Love is Strong!) *2004.10.05 HEY!HEY! *2005.01.16 Genki Desu (I'm Fine) *2005.09.13 UTAU!! (Sing!!) *2005.12.21 Care For You! *2006.06.12 Watashi no Koibito (My Lover) *2009.02.11 Happy Dance! *2010.03.03 Don't be mad! *2011.01.12 Ai?? (Love??) *2011.03.18 Me vs You *2011.06.11 HIMAWARI (Sunflower) *2011.09.12 Mata Aimashou (I will See You Again) *2012.01.01 Gambatte! (Go for it!) *2012.02.27 Non stop Love/GOOD BOY *2012.10.19 Wasshoi!Wasshoi! (Heave ho!Heave ho!) *2013.12.06 Sakebi,Susurinaki,Stomp! ~Kodomo no Theory~ (Cry,Whine,Stomp! ~Child's Theory~) *2014.04.15 Watashi ga Yaritai Subete! / Hitotsu, Hitotsu, Hitotsu no KISS (Everything I want to do! / One, One, One KISS) Others *2004 Petit Best 1 (#3 HAPPY PARADE) *2006 Petit Best 3 (#8 Watashi no ai) *2011 Petit Best 12 (#4 HIMAWARI) *2012 Petit Best 13 (#6 Gambatte!,#7 Non Stop Love) *2013 Petit Best 14 (#9 Sakebi,Susurinaki,Stomp! ~Kodomo no Theory~) DVDs *2004.08.10 Take 1,2,3! Hajimaru! *2006.12.13 Category:Duo Groups Category:Take Two Members Category:2004 Debuts Category:Take Two Category:Units Category:Take Three! Category:3 member units Category:Berryz Koubou Category:Morning Musume Category:C-ute Category:Group Disbandments in 2015 Category:Former Group